Transgender Kogan Story
by XavierJulius
Summary: There are two beginnings in here and I'd like you to choose which one you like. Both are Kogan, and trans-themed. Enjoy?


**Hey y'all! I decided to go with Option 2 for the story, after a family death/school work/Christmas hiatus from writing. Your voting came to a time, so I followed my heart! I hope you all who picked the first one will enjoy this, too. So, without further ado, the complete Chapter 1! (P.S. if you have name suggestions, review or PM me!)**

I still remember the day my family moved to Minnesota. I remember how we were moving boxes in, and the second I saw the cute blonde boy across the street I wanted to rip off my binding and put on some mascara. But I knew I couldn't do that. Becoming a guy- becoming Logan- was my choice, and it had been the reason we moved. So it was obvious that I couldn't throw that all away on the first hot straight guy I saw. Instead, I smiled, told myself it'd be okay and, later that day, went over to introduce myself. Well, actually, my whole family went over. And I don't think I'd ever been more embarrassed in my life.

It was just the typical thing, a parent embarrassing their child just by being there really. But to me, it felt a thousand times worse in front of this boy and I hadn't known why. My mother had been her usual hospitable Texas self, baking a pie and wrapping it up in her cutest plastic bow designs. It was weird to me how she always felt the need to do that. Actually, even now I find it weird. My mom had dragged my whole family across the street: my dad, my older sister, my grandmother and I. I tried to tell my mom that usually you only bake something for a neighbor that moves in, and that they owe us a pie if anything, but she had just shrugged it off and told me to be more generous. So, there my family was, parading across the street to meet our new neighbors.

The woman across the street had smiled kindly, welcoming us in. This was an important moment for me: it was the first passing test. This family was the first we had met since my transformation, so if I could pass as a guy in here I would feel way more confident walking out. This woman, Jennifer Knight, had led us into her living room, calling out for her kids, Kendall and Katie. Kendall. The name melted in my head like cotton candy. It was so fitting for him, and it made his every feature even more attractive. When he first came in, he smiled awkwardly at us, and I tried to give him the 'I know my family is weird…' kind of look. He chuckled softly.

The first thing I noticed about their family as a whole was that none of them looked alike. I had decided I would find out why when I became friends with Kendall. That's how it was with Kendall. I never thought of an 'if'; It was always 'when'. After a few minutes of awkward, Kendall had invited me to hang out in his room.

Closing his bedroom door, he remarked, "Sorry that was so…"

"Awkward?" I suggested.

He nodded, and I mentally cursed myself for not watching my voice. Low and slow I reminded myself, that's how guys talk.

"Well, my mom is kind of weird about meeting neighbors," I laughed, exaggerating my male voice this time.

Kendall looked at me funny. It turned out my voice still hadn't worked.

"I think it's nice," he said, "Actually, my mom was about to make you guys something I think."

"Too late," I quip.

"So, what brings you away from Texas?" he asked catching me of guard.

"Oh, um, I... we..."

"Just kinda moved, huh?" he asked, but there was something in his voice that had made me think he was assuming otherwise.

I sighed, afraid my cover had been blown.

"Well, yeah... I just didn't feel comfortable at my old school, I guess."

"So you moved all the way to Minnesota?"  
"We... needed change," I explained, not sure exactly how to put things.

"What I'd give for some change," he chucked, "Same old bitchy Minnesota girls, hockey team full of dicks, teachers who could care less if you graduate, and well... nobody like me."  
"What defines being like you?" I wonder.

"Just different... I don't listen to the shit on popular radio, I don't whistle when pretty girls walk by, I don't shop at Hollister... I shop at Target. There's not even a Hot Topic or anything for miles. How 'bout you? Where'd you get your threads in Texas?"

I was terrifyingly close to blurting out Forever 21.

"Just... Aeropostale mostly, I guess. Clothes don't interest me much. And I can't say I'm the type to fit in. I never made it onto the hockey team, or student council. I was in a writing club, but that's all. People always assumed things about me..."

"Like what?"  
"Well... just, I don't know. Some of the things were true. Never dated anyone, virgin... And I got called names."

**"I get called names sometimes, too. But the worst part is when they think they're joking and they don't know what they're saying is true."  
"Yeah... I feel like an episode of Degrassi sometimes... But like, not the good episodes where Holly J and Sav are in love... the ones where Dave gets bullied for being in the play and Adam has to pretend the tampons are Clare's... You don't get my Degrassi references, probably..."  
"I do, actually," he laughed, "I've been Dave. I guess I've been Tristan, too. I can't say I've been Adam, or Clare, but I guess I've been Owen..."  
I gasp. Owen is the character who gives Adam a hard time when they find out he's transgender.  
"Owen?"  
"Just the way he jumps to conclusions, doesn't give people a chance. Maybe that's why I'm so alone; I'm not good at accepting people."**

FIN. I know, short. I'm updating more of my stuff, and Chapter 2 of this should be soon. Review if you have a heart. 


End file.
